Arturia Saber
Arturia S. Sakamoto, or before her marriage, Arturia Saber, is the current Empress of the Magistra Empire. She acts as Nanase's eye and ears throughout the Empire. Arturia is a Paladin of Light, a Knight, and a graduate of the Whitemage. She tends to be very faithful. Just. A strong sense of morality with a slightly sarcastic disposition, Much of Arturia's true personality is unknown, even to her, due to the fact that she smothered her true character beneath what she believes to be the qualities that a true knight should possess. Even with that factor, she still genuinely cares for others as long as they are good and true. She would give her life at any moment if it were for her country and people that she loves. Her desires to become a paladin and obey her lordship's orders stand above all else in her mind. She has never known anything but the path of knighthood. Her heart is not cold, but just dead. A warm dead that is falsely beating for ideas that have been pounded into her head since she first became a specially bred knight. She tends to be somewhat of a racist against m'qote due to having seen them with poor character qualities in one too many places, particularly in some of the mead halls of her home town, Ul'dah. She also believes lalafell to be somewhat useless in battle with their short stature and child-like disposition. She only considers Hyur and Elezan to be competent individuals on the battlefield. It is very difficult to become close friends with Arturia for she rarely ever opens up to those who strive to get close to her. Those who do try to become her friend usually give up after they realize her true nature - the nature of a knight who does not need or want others to care for her. If they attempt to get close, she will push them away. Arturia almost carries herself as the opposite sex even though she is a woman. She is very strong, independent, and easily offended by even the smallest of immoral actions. 'LORE' Arturia Saber - The Woman Knight - was born and bred specifically for the battlefield. Both Arturia's mother and father (who were also bred for the sake of bringing genius knights to war under the alliance of the Immortal Flames) died in a tragic event as they pursued the Garleans to their borders. They were ambushed , beheaded, and, with their heads tied to trail behind their chocobos, were sent back as a gift to Ul'dah. Arturia was naught but 4 years old at the time. After the death of her parents, Arturia's study to become a knight began earlier than previously planned, simply because she had nowhere else to go. So she began her journey as a page at the meek age of four. She trained rigorously under her instructors, strengthening her mind and body... never given a moment's pleasure to break from the draining work. Her head was strong and stubborn. She remained unbroken, but practically dead. The true blood of a dutiful knight flowed through her veins. Nothing could break her. She never cried. Even the day that she was informed that her parent's had been killed in battle, she simply nodded her head to her informants in an accepting manner. At the squire school house where she was trained, she would wake in the middle of the night and yell at the other boy's who sobbed pathetically in their beds because of their training, and she would scold them for being so weak. After tearing them down, she would lay her only blanket over them to console them. At the age of 11, she was dubbed the youngest squire to have ever trained at that facility. At times, the other boys would attempt to pick on her out of jealousy, and also because they saw her as a feeble woman, but she would outwit them and have them confined to their beds with broken limbs and crushed confidences. There was not at any moment in her entire childhood that Arturia had one friend. The boys who attempted to pick on her then afterwards just steered clear of her and glared at her with hateful eyes as she passed them by. Ah, but she was beautiful, but she never knew it. Her light blonde hair was cut short like a boys, and she was so skinny with no womanly definition. She did appear as though she was a very pretty boy. But that dead silence in her large, beautifully blue eyes spoke and said that perhaps she was a woman under her emotionless demeanor. But she drowned them in that waterless well of her eyes. At age 14, she was cornered in the squire lodgings and brutally raped by 4 other squire boys. No one came to save her. And she did not cry. She only remained silent thinking that she deserved such treatment for not winning the battle that was against her, She never told anyone. But she did pray that those boys would be relieved of their obligations as knights. For certainly, no one person without a pure heart should ever become a knight. On the eve of her seventeenth birthday, the large training facility for squires and knights that Arturia had resided at for so many years was attacked by an army of Garleans whose sole intentions were to kill off every one of Ul'dah's knights in training. Arturia fled and managed to hide in secret chambers, but when she came out of hiding, there was no one left. Pools of blood with sorely wounded young bodies lay strewn about the floors and halls. Not a single one of them was alive. It was a sad and sickening sight. She fled immediately hoping to save her one life so that she might die more nobly for her country. And that is how Arturia came to be by herself, but she remained in hiding for years, still working to plan the overthrowing of the Garlean Empire. Conquering that hellish place stood as a high priority. The elimination of that empire of evil would surely be the first tiny step to a peaceful world full of goodness, peace, morality, and virtue. A world like that, is what any true knight really desires.